Don't We Look Good Together ? - Trad
by Liliael
Summary: Lors du défilé de mode Victoria Secret, Jeongguk ne s'attendit honnêtement pas à être aussi captivé par le mannequin masculin. (Le modèle qui ne laissait pas son esprit tranquille et il essaye de savoir si c'était une bénédiction ou une malédiction). Taehyung/Jungkook (Taekook) Slash. Traduction.


Bonjour, bonsoir,

Voici une traduction d'une fanfic concernant le couple Taehyung/Jungkook, alias le Taekook.

C'est une traduction de **Don't We Look Good Together? (There's a Reason Why They Watch All Night Long)** par _adrenalinecaged_ qui m'a donné son accord pour vous partager son œuvre. L'histoire originale se trouve sur archiveofourown, écrite en anglais, et je vous passerais avec plaisir le lien si vous le souhaitez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

En tant que chanteur de renommée mondiale, Jeongguk savait parfaitement à quel point les coulisses pouvaient être chaotiques avant le début d'un spectacle – mais _ceci_ , ce défilé de mode de Victoria Secret était un nouvel enfer dans lequel il ne voulait pas participer.

Il y avait des stylistes qui couraient partout avec des tenues tape-à-l'œil serrées dans leurs mains, criant aux mannequins pour se dépêcher, vous avez moins de cinq minutes ! Ainsi que les maquilleurs qui terminaient les dernières retouches avec des lèvres serrées et pincées dans une concentration absolue.

Jeongguk devait leur accorder, il pouvait à peine _penser_ dans un endroit comme celui-ci.

Les modèles qui étaient prêts à se pavaner dans leurs talons de cinq centimètres se tenaient en ligne, certains remuant nerveusement, certains suintant avec une confiance impressionnante, et d'autres semblant prêts à s'évanouir d'épuisement.

« Tout le monde ! » Cria quelqu'un avec frénésie, une oreillette dans l'oreille pendant qu'il levait trois doigts en l'air. _Ah, un compte à rebours_. Jeongguk fut conduit vers la scène avec une poussée urgente, micro à la main, et son propre écouteur intra-auriculaire déjà équipé. « C'est l'heure du spectacle ! »

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Jeongguk savait que les mannequins de Victoria Secret étaient beaux, ce n'était pas un secret. Donc il ne ressentait aucune honte lorsqu'il regardait un peu trop longtemps les modèles qui passaient à côté de lui avec une confiance remarquable. Ils s'arrêtaient, tournaient sous différents angles pour que les photographes puissent capturer la photo parfaite, puis repartaient en arrière.

Jeongguk ne voulait pas se _vanter_ , mais il savait qu'il était attirant lui-même, alors il le prit avec fierté quand quelques modèles – peut-être la moitié des modèles lui jetaient un coup d'œil en se mordant les lèvres lorsqu'ils revenaient.

Mais sur les vingt modèles qu'il avait vus jusqu'à présent, il y avait un seul qui captait vraiment l'attention de Jeongguk, c'était plutôt embarrassant – ça l'aurait été d'autant plus s'il avait manqué cette note haute puisqu'il était trop occupé à regarder le mâle devant lui.

Jeongguk travaillait en pilote automatique à ce stade, complètement immergé par le modèle. Il abordait des ailes blanches d'apparence duveteuse, un crop top qui exhibait son dos lisse et son ventre doux – _et dieu_ , le mini short vraiment sexy qui montrait une bonne partie de son joli petit cul guilleret.

Les cheveux blonds argentés tombaient doucement devant ses yeux, portant une seule boucle d'oreille en argent qui pendait assez pour lui frôler le cou. Merde. _Il était tellement magnifique_ , honnêtement, l'homme le plus esthétique que Jeongguk n'ait jamais vu.

Jeongguk finit par fixer les yeux sur le modèle lorsque ce dernier se retournait sur ses talons pour revenir en arrière. Jeongguk n'était pas dramatique quand il sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer, et il n'exagérait pas quand il pensa qu'il pouvait _entendre_ les bruits des appareils photos des professionnels augmenter.

Le modèle masculin sourit timidement à l'intensité dans les yeux de Jeongguk, mais son aura de confiance était toujours là quand il continua de se pavaner sur la piste avec sa tête haute – et Jeongguk … _merde_ , Jeongguk ne pouvait vraiment pas effacer le sourire ravi de son visage.

Il était déjà tellement fouetté.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Une fois, le spectacle fut terminé, et Jeongguk était de retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel pour la nuit, il finit par découvrir que le nom du modèle était Taehyung Kim, grâce à son manager – et aussi, avec l'aide de google.

Il passa la plus grande partie de sa longue nuit à chercher Taehyung comme un adolescent traquant leur béguin sur les médias sociaux, et c'était honnêtement un peu ridicule, mais Jeongguk était un homme intéressé. Et _comment_ son intérêt _ne_ pouvait-il _pas_ être piqué par ce modèle angélique (il _portait_ des ailes, après tout.) époustouflant ?

Il ne se rendit pas compte du temps qu'il passait à regarder d'innombrables interviews de Taehyung, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende des oiseaux qui gazouillaient dehors, la circulation déjà très dense, et que son manager l'appelait à cette fichue heure.

Peu importe d'être fouetté, il était si royalement baisé.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

La prochaine fois que Jeongguk revit Taehyung, c'était au prochain défilé Victoria Secret où il avait été invité à se produire quelques mois plus tôt.

Taehyung avait l'air aussi beau que lorsque Jeongguk l'avait vu pour la première fois, peut-être même plus, et c'était injuste que quelqu'un puisse avoir l'air si _exquis_ – plus injuste qu'il n'arrivait pas à sortir ce modèle de sa tête même si cela faisait des _mois_ depuis qu'il avait vu Taehyung pour la dernière fois.

Il n'eut malheureusement qu'un aperçu du mannequin dans les coulisses avant d'être à nouveau poussé, se dirigeant vers la grande scène lorsqu'on lui dit de le faire, se contentant de son nouveau single RnB, "Finesse".

Il semblait que la foule l'appréciât aussi, les têtes se bousculant au rythme et certains chantaient même, les bouches se mouvant avec les paroles. Cela fit sourire Jeongguk de fierté, se sentant si incroyablement humble.

Son sourire s'illumina de façon flagrante lorsqu'il aperçut enfin Taehyung. Le démoniaque Ange passa à côté de lui, marchant sur le rythme. Il improvisait une démarche idiote, mais toujours aussi élégante – _comment diable ?_ – pendant qu'il se pavanait.

La foule rit de bon cœur, certains l'encourageant même avec des acclamations et des applaudissements. Si Jeongguk n'était pas si occupé à chanter et à divertir tout le monde, il aurait aussi fait partie de cette foule, encourageant l'adorable mannequin.

Tout ce qu'il pensa en voyant Taehyung éveiller l'attention avec de joyeux yeux plissés, c'était _qu'il était tellement mignon, comment était-ce possible ?_ Et son cœur se gonfla de tant d'adoration.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Contrairement à la dernière qu'il était ici, il resta dans les coulisses au lieu de se rendre directement à son hôtel.

Il discuta gentiment avec quelques mannequins qui étaient venus vers lui avec des expressions nerveuses, mais pleines d'espoir. Certaines étaient couvertes de robes roses soyeuses, tandis que d'autres se tenaient sans vergogne dans leurs tenues de scène. Et même s'il appréciait beaucoup l'attention qu'ils lui portaient – _et la vue_ – ils n'étaient pas celui qui l'intéressaient.

Ainsi, quand il vit une nuance familière de cheveux blonds argentés reteints dans la salle bondée, il s'excusa poliment du groupe de filles, manquant les minis froncements de sourcils sur leurs visages.

Il s'approcha du modèle masculin, tapotant sur son épaule pour attirer son attention. Taehyung se retourna, confus, mais son expression se transforma en surprise et, si l'ego de Jeongguk ne l'emportait pas, il était _heureux_.

« Salut », il salua. Sa voix était grave, plus grave que ce que Jeongguk avait entendu dans les vidéos précédentes. C'était toujours si inattendu de quelqu'un si, _si doux_.

Cela fit que quelque chose s'agitait dangereusement dans les creux de son estomac, mais il le fit disparaître. « Hey. Taehyung, n'est-ce pas ? »

Taehyung hocha la tête. « Jeongguk ? » Quand ce fut le tour du chanter de hocher la tête, Taehyung sourit, un soupçon de rose sur les joues et Jeongguk pensa que c'était la chose la plus mignonne qu'il n'ait jamais vue – un mannequin avec une personnalité timide en dehors de la scène, mais avec une tonne de confiance sur scène. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si différent chez moi ? »

« Hein ? »

« Oh, allez. Tu es dans une pièce remplie de centaines de beaux mannequins et tu es venu vers _moi_. »

« Serait-ce trop ringard et cliché de dire que tu as attiré mon attention ? » C'était vrai, aussi. Jeongguk était conscient des regards curieux sur son dos, il pouvait le sentir, mais cela ne le dissuadait pas dans sa mission actuelle – et c'était d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Taehyung ce soir.

( _Le modèle qui ne laissait pas son esprit tranquille et il essayait de savoir si c'est une bénédiction ou une malédiction._ )

« Mhm, définitivement cliché, mais merci », Taehyung sourit largement, donnant à Jeongguk cet élan d'espoir lorsqu'il posa une main délicate sur la poitrine du chanteur. « Tu n'es pas si mal non plus. Tes chansons sont aussi incroyables. »

« Un fan ? »

« Possible. »

Jeongguk rit, tout guttural et amusé. Saisissant la main de Taehyung, il la souleva jusqu'à ses lèvres et pressa le plus petit des baisers sur son articulation.

Ça commençait à ressembler à une romance mal écrite, mais peu importe, parce que Taehyung rougit à nouveau, et Jeongguk sentit son cœur battre rapidement à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. « Sors avec moi ce soir ? »

« Hmm, laisse-moi y réfléchir », chantonna Taehyung, mais il ne retira pas sa main de la prise de Jeongguk. Le mannequin fronça le nez dans de fausses pensées, faisant sourire Jeongguk en réponse à la façon dont il était _adorable_ en coulisse.

C'était un tueur, vraiment.

« S'il te plaît ? » Jeongguk insista avec des yeux de chiot, clignant des yeux innocemment. Il fit même des sauts mignons pour de bonnes mesures. Et il savait que Taehyung était fichu lorsque ce dernier se mordit la lèvre, acquiesçant d'un signe de tête.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Pour leur dîner, ils allèrent dans un restaurant cinq étoiles, sur un toit. C'était à peu près les clichés de tous les clichés, mais ils l'adoraient tous les deux.

C'était aussi pratique pour eux, car ils n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter des fans qui venaient demander des autographes, ou des paparazzis odieux qui traînaient autour des fenêtres et qui prenaient des photos d'eux avant de se faire menacer de partir.

Jeongguk n'avait jamais eu de rendez-vous sérieux, bien qu'il ait une vingtaine d'années. Il avait toujours dit aux fans, aux intervieweurs curieux, et à sa famille, que _c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais le temps,_ alors qu'en réalité, c'était simplement parce que personne n'avait jamais attiré son attention – et c'était aussi dramatique que cela puisse paraître.

Taehyung cependant, la façon dont il se portait avec confiance tout en étant considéré comme un mâle Victoria Angel, c'était remarquable. La façon dont ses yeux brillaient quand il regardait le chanteur, pensant que Jeongguk ne le remarquait pas, c'était adorable.

C'était peut-être le premier rendez-vous, mais le modèle était tout ce que Jeongguk cherchait, _désirait ardemment_. Peut-être qu'il espérait trop, mais il adorerait revoir Taehyung à un autre rendez-vous.

C'était ce qu'il lui dit. Et Taehyung accepta avec un baiser sur la joue.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Pour leur deuxième rendez-vous, ils allèrent au cinéma – mais ils s'embrassaient à l'arrière comme un couple de Rebellious Teenagers ™. Et peut-être que quelques photos d'eux se tenant la main et s'embrassant s'étaient répandues sur Internet cette nuit-là, mais Jeongguk n'en était pas fâché.

Pour leur troisième rendez-vous, ils avaient visité un refuge pour animaux. Taehyung passa la moitié de son temps à supplier avec une moue pour adopter tous les chiens qu'il avait vus – surtout après qu'un certain chien s'était précipité vers la porte de la cage, reniflant les doigts de Taehyung avec empressement avant que le chiot ne les lèche. « _Oh mon dieu, Jeonggukie. Nous devons l'adopter ! Il est si mignon ! S'il vous plaît ?_ »

(Et si le cœur de Jeongguk fondit à Taehyung en disant _nous_ , personne n'avait besoin de savoir.)

Pour le quatrième rendez-vous, c'était l'appartement de Taehyung. Celui-ci fut passé dans le salon du modèle, avec la télévision allumée comme bruit de fond, en apprenant encore plus l'un sur l'autre. Pas de costumes classes ou de costumes fantaisistes cette fois-ci, juste des vêtements normaux et un verre de vin – okay, _peut-être deux verres_ , en plus.

Lorsque Taehyung l'amena dans sa chambre à coucher après qu'ils aient fini leur vin, il surprit le chanteur en lui montrant avec joie toute la lingerie gratuite qu'il avait obtenue en travaillant comme ange de Victoria Secret.

Et la meilleure partie, c'était que le modèle _en mit même un_ sur lui sans que Jeongguk ait à le lui demander. Culotte en dentelle noire avec des hauts de cuisse assortis. Jeongguk n'exagérait pas quand il jura que sa bite se contracta joyeusement dans son pantalon en voyant à quel point Taehyung était _sexy_.

Taehyung décida aussi de faire un petit spectacle pour Jeongguk. Il jouait de la musique de son haut-parleur Bluetooth, donnant une petite poussée à la poitrine de Jeongguk pour le faire s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

Tout commençait de façon comique, avec la façon dont Taehyung était sensuelle, mais théâtrale, dansant sur Skin de Rihanna. Bougeant ses hanches un peu trop, faisant rouler son corps un peu trop brutalement. Jeongguk avait même rit, encourageant l'aîné en sifflant et en jetant quelques billets en vrac.

Tout était _amusant_ jusqu'à ce que Taehyung grimpe sur ses genoux avec une morsure de sa lèvre inférieure, serrant ses bras autour du cou de Jeongguk tandis que le plus jeune enroula les siens autour de sa taille fine.

La chanson jouait encore doucement en arrière-plan, alors Taehyung bougea ses hanches au rythme lent, le suivant facilement. Jeongguk pouvait admettre qu'il était déjà excité de voir Taehyung dans la lingerie, donc c'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il sente la chaleur familière directement à sa bite.

« _Merde_ », Jeongguk gémit pendant que Taehyung rejeta la tête en arrière, grinçant contre l'aine du plus jeune. Les mains de Jeongguk se dirigèrent jusqu'au cul de Taehyung pour toucher ses joues à travers la dentelle et les serrer, avalant les gémissements avec un baiser gourmand sur ses lèvres.

Jeongguk respira profondément à la façon dont la lingerie se sentait contre lui quand il toucha curieusement ses mains le long de la dentelle. Assez désespéré pour qu'il veuille garder la dentelle pendant qu'il baisera le mannequin, bien qu'il veuille aussi l'arracher pour qu'il n'y ait rien sur son chemin – juste une peau chaude contre la sienne. Et aussi pathétique que cela puisse paraître, Jeongguk avait l'impression qu'il pourrait faire exploser son pantalon _comme ça_.

« _Jeongguk_ », gémit Taehyung dans sa bouche, se reculant pour presser son front contre celui de Jeongguk. « Je peux te monter ? S'il te plaît ? » Il demanda un peu essoufflé, prenant le chanteur par surprise.

« _Merde_ », siffla Jeongguk, ignorant qu'il calmait les mouvements de Taehyung avec une prise ferme sur ses hanches. Taehyung gémit bruyamment en signe de protestation, sur le point de demander _ce qui s'était passé_ , mais le plus jeune acquiesça enfin pour répondre à sa question. « Ouais-ouais, bébé, tu peux. »

Jeongguk ne pouvait pas aider le gémissement excité qui s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il aperçut la tâche humide devant la culotte de Taehyung, sa bosse proéminente. L'aîné se tient à genoux pour ramper rapidement sur les genoux de Jeongguk et son lit, récupérant le lubrifiant et le préservatif de son tiroir de chevet.

Quand Jeongguk regarda par-dessus son épaule, il se mordit la lèvre à la vue de Taehyung en arquant délibérément son dos tout en cherchant. Le cul du modèle était si lisse et plein d'entrain, et merde, Jeongguk voulait tellement le manger, voulant le faire venir seulement avec sa langue, mais il devra le garder pour une autre fois.

Au lieu de cela, il tendit la main et attrapa les fesses du mannequin, ce qui lui sortir un demi-couinement, demi-gémissement, de la bouche de l'aîné.

Quand Taehyung revient en rampant, Jeongguk avait déjà son pantalon et son slip autour de ses chevilles. Taehyung renifla à quel point le plus jeune était impatient, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas mieux. Il enleva sa culotte et se dirigea ensuite vers ses cuisses, mais Jeongguk attrapa son poignet en secouant la tête. « Je veux que tu les gardes. »

Taehyung se mordit la lèvre au _ton_ de la voix du chanteur, hochant la tête. Il jeta ses jambes de chaque côté des cuisses musclées de Jeongguk, ce dernier le regarda quand Taehyung lui demanda : « Veux-tu que je me prépare moi-même ? »

Jeongguk saisit la bouteille de lubrifiant avant que Taehyung ne puisse s'y opposer – bien qu'il serait fou de rater une occasion de sentir les doigts épais de Jeongguk à l'intérieur de lui à la place des siens. « Je le fais, bébé. »

Taehyung frissonna lorsque le chanteur le déboucha, versant une quantité généreuse sur ses doigts. Il le réchauffa même pour lui, et le modèle sourit inconsciemment, se penchant pour embrasser le coin de ses lèvres.

Un peu tombait maladroitement sur la cuisse du plus jeune dans le processus, mais il n'en tient pas compte. Il alla derrière Taehyung pour chercher aveuglément son ouverture et quand il la trouva, il taquina le modèle en faisant le tour de son bord.

« Jeongguk », dit Taehyung en soufflant, tenant le visage du chanteur entre ses mains. « _S'il te plaît_ », murmura-t-il en impatience, leurs respirations se mêlèrent et leurs lèvres se frôlant tels des fantômes. Jeongguk poussa lentement le premier doigt à l'intérieur, prenant soin de ne pas causer d'inconfort à Taehyung. Mais ledit mâle fredonna agréablement, fermant un peu ses hanches quand Jeongguk s'enfonça profondément.

Il commença à pomper le premier doigt, attendant que Taehyung s'habitue avant d'en recouvrir à d'autres doigts, ajoutant un deuxième lorsque Taehyung le lui demanda. Jeongguk commença à le ciseler ouvertement, frappant tous les bons endroits avec expertise, courbant les doigts _juste à droite_. La tête de Taehyung _vacilla_ de plaisir, poussant ses hanches vers le bas pour correspondre au rythme de Jeongguk avec une intensité brûlante.

Il saisit l'arrière de la tête de Jeongguk pendant que son autre main s'agrippa à son épaule large. Si les doigts de Jeongguk le faisaient se sentir déjà si _bien_ , Taehyung ne pouvait qu'imaginer comment il se sentira avec la bite de Jeongguk enfin à l'intérieur de lui. La pensée fit trembler Taehyung, gémissant dans le cou de Jeongguk, lui demandant _plus, plus, plus_.

Jeongguk finit par frôler sa prostate avec trois doigts, dont les bouts le frôlèrent. « Oh-oh mon dieu », Taehyung miaula, ses cuisses frémissantes. « Là, c'est là, _juste là_ », il laissa échapper le son le plus obscène, et Jeongguk adorait le son _fort_ et _réactif_ du modèle à son toucher. Il _aimait particulièrement_ la façon dont il pouvait le réduire en un _gâchis suppliant_ à partir de ses doigts.

C'était vraiment une putain de vue, si on posait la question à Jeongguk.

« Juste là ? » Jeongguk le répéta avec un sourire taquin, comme s'il ne le savait pas. Comme s'il ne savait pas qu'il faisait en sorte que le modèle se sente _si bien_ , _si bien_ avec la façon dont ses doigts traînaient délicieusement à l'intérieur de lui, rendant les genoux du modèle faibles et le corps tremblant.

Les doux gémissements de Taehyung remplissaient la pièce avec Jeongguk frappant le même endroit à plusieurs reprises avec précision, pimentant le cou et la poitrine du modèle avec de petites bouchées et des baisers. L'aîné pouvait sentir des larmes dans le fond de ses yeux à cause de l' _incroyable_ sensation qu'il ressentait, et il ne voulait pas que Jeongguk s'arrête, parce que non, _mais ce n'était pas assez_.

Il voulait, non, avait _besoin_ de Jeongguk.

« O-okay. Je suis prêt », parvient à dire Taehyung d'un seul souffle, se surprenant de la cohérence qui en ressortit alors que son cerveau semblait trop flou pour fonctionner correctement. Il gémit à la perte des doigts de Jeongguk à l'intérieur de lui, regardant avec des yeux vitreux alors que Jeongguk déchira le préservatif avec ses dents, le roulant sur lui-même avec un sifflement.

Avec l'aide du plus jeune, Taehyung se positionna au-dessus de la bite de Jeongguk, tenant la base de celle-ci. Il s'enfonça lentement, prenant centimètre par centimètre, tremblant devant l' _épaisseur_ de Jeongguk ressentie en lui. Taehyung berça l'arrière de la tête de Jeongguk pour l'attirer dans un baiser mouillé et humide, mais tous deux ne font que haleter laborieusement dans la bouche de l'autre.

Son cul affleurait les cuisses de Jeongguk maintenant, ce dernier l'aida à se distraire de l'étirement en frottant ses mains de haut en bas sur ses cuisses ouvertes, résistant à l'envie de s'engouffrer dans la chaleur serrée. « Putain, tu es tellement serré, bébé », la voix de Jeongguk semblait vaguement tendue, arrêtant le mouvement de ses mains pour serrer les hanches de Taehyung.

Quand Taehyung s'adapta enfin à sa taille, il commença à rouler ses hanches laborieusement lentement en huit, construisant un rythme régulier qui les fit bourdonner de plaisir. « Hmm, tu me fais sentir si, si bien », murmura le mannequin, traînant des baisers mouillés et sales le long des oreilles percées de Jeongguk, s'amusant à pincer sa peau.

« _Putain, Tae._ »

Ils se précipitèrent pour s'embrasser à nouveau, ce qui était déjà fort et chauffé dès le départ. Les langues s'emmêlèrent et les nez se cognèrent quand Jeongguk inclina sa tête pour l'approfondir. Le baiser était clairement dans le besoin, à la limite du désespéré, et Taehyung s'en réjouit.

Lorsque le rythme lent des hanches ne semblait plus suffisant, Taehyung accéléra son rythme sans aucun avertissement. Jeongguk grogna un son abrupt étranglé, regardant avec des yeux brumeux alors que le mannequin commença à rebondir sur sa bite avec ravissement, babillant sur ce qui était supposé être des _mots_ , et non des gémissements incompréhensibles, mais toujours sexy.

Les mains de Jeongguk allèrent directement au cul du plus vieux une fois de plus, pétrissant la chaire entre des mains rugueuses, aidant Taehyung à se baisser sur sa queue avec ses propres gémissements bas. _Putain, si seulement il pouvait voir avec quelle facilité sa bité était engloutie par le cul de Taehyung._

« Jeongguk », gémit Taehyung brusquement, entremêlant ses mains moites derrière le cou de Jeongguk, poussant vers le bas d'une manière fébrile pour rencontrer un Jeongguk désespéré lorsqu'il secoua ses hanches.

« Merde – si seulement tu pouvais te voir », râle Jeongguk, s'agrippant aux hanches de Taehyung avec une prise qui finira probablement par laisser des bleus, et Taehyung sembla l'adorer avec la façon dont il devient plus fort. « Tu prends ma bite si bien, bébé », dit-il avec éloge.

Jeongguk pensait que Taehyung était le plus joli comme ça. Les lèvres toutes gonflées et mordues, les joues saupoudrées de rose, sanglotant à quel point Jeongguk sentait si bien à l'intérieur de lui. Il y avait ce côté possessif en lui qui essayait de se frayer un chemin – un côté qui voulait l'autoriser à le voir comme ça, et personne d'autre.

« Mhmm », fredonna bruyamment Taehyung, fermant les yeux pendant qu'il continua de rebondir vigoureusement sur la bite de Jeongguk. En passant ses doigts à travers les cheveux ébouriffés de Jeongguk, il tira sur les mèches avec un but précis, aimant le grognement que Jeongguk laissa échapper en retour.

« Dieu, tu es si magnifique, Tae », murmura affectueusement Jeongguk, la pointe de sa bite frappant la prostate du mannequin à ce moment précis. Taehyung se _débarrassa_ du compliment en poussant un cri, ses ongles émoussés laissant de nombreuses lignes rouges de colère le long du dos de Jeongguk.

« P-putain, juste là », un gémissement déraisonnable s'échappa des lèvres de Taehyung quand Jeongguk décida de prendre le contrôle maintenant, la frappant de plein fouet. Une perle de sueur roula le long de sa tempe, et Taehyung pensa que c'était la chose la plus chaude qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

« Ouais ? Juste là ? »

Ses cuisses commencèrent à brûler à cause de l'effort, son esprit était un désordre incohérent, tout étourdi avec un plaisir blanc aveuglant, et il l'adorait. « O-oui. Oh mon dieu, _ne t'arrête pas_ », sanglota-t-il, essayant d'atteindre entre leurs corps en sueur pour se toucher, mais les doigts de Jeongguk s'enroulèrent autour de son poignet avant qu'il ne puisse le faire.

« Pas de contact », chuchota Jeongguk, embrassant l'intérieur de son poignet. Son cœur _chanta_ quand Taehyung entremêla leurs doigts à la place. « Tu penses pouvoir venir intacte, petit garçon ? Hm ? » Dit-il en mordant doucement le long de la mâchoire aiguisée de Taehyung.

Taehyung hocha la tête avec empressement en réponse, serrant leur main ensemble fermement. L'extrémité de sa frange était humide et collée sur son front, et il avait l'air si complètement et terriblement _détruit_ , qu'il encourageait Jeongguk à baiser dans la chaleur plus vite, _plus_ durement avec les gémissements de Taehyung, sonnant comme une mélodie sensuelle mélangée à celle de Jeongguk.

Taehyung ne savait pas si c'était parce que ça faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas eu de relations sexuelles, ou simplement parce que c'était _Jeongguk_ , mais il ne s'était jamais senti si plein, si _exaltant_ de _se faire baiser_ le cerveau, et le bruit des claques de peau contre peau était si obscène que l'estomac de Taehyung se serra et ses orteils se courbèrent.

Il enferma ses jambes derrière le dos de Jeongguk, les talons creusant dans la chair. « J-Jeongguk », essaya-t-il d'avertir, mais sa voix sonnait trop rauque, trop faible, même à ses propres oreilles.

Jeongguk enleva la main qui tenait Taehyung pour brosser la frange du modèle loin de son front en sueur. « Viens pour moi, bébé », il ferma momentanément les yeux quand le mannequin rougit avant de se pencher et de l'embrasser sur ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Cela semblait étrangement _intime_ , beaucoup trop intime pour qu'il s'agisse de leur première fois ensemble, mais Jeongguk ne s'y opposa pas du tout. Un, deux, trois autres poussées et de temps pour Taehyung, ses ongles creusant de profondes marques arrondies dans les épaules du plus jeune alors qu'il vient avec un ton plus haut que sa voix profonde habituelle.

Taehyung s'accrocha étroitement autour de Jeongguk à cause de l'hypersensibilité quand il continua à le baiser avec un rythme soutenu, poursuivant sa propre libération maintenant. Jeongguk cacha son visage dans le cou du mannequin pour étouffer son gémissement prolongé, déversant sa charge à l'intérieur du préservatif avec une dernière poussée.

Ils étaient tous les deux assis là, reprenant leur souffle et leurs poitrines se soulevant rapidement. Jeongguk en profita pour sucer paresseusement une marque dans la peau du modèle, juste au-dessus de son épaule et sur son cou. Taehyung lui reprocherait de le faire dans un endroit aussi visible, mais il était trop épuisé – et s'il était honnête, il savait qu'il sera tout étourdi quand il le verra dans le miroir plus tard.

« Putain, c'était incroyable », souffla Taehyung, sonnant tout béat avec sa voix fatiguée et crue. Jeongguk fredonna d'accord.

Quand ils s'installèrent, Jeongguk tient la base de sa bite pour maintenir le préservatif en place, laissant Taehyung glisser avec un doux soupir. Le mannequin rampa jusqu'au milieu de son lit, se jetant le visage en premier, sans se soucier du fait qu'il avait encore un désordre sur tout son ventre.

Jeongguk rit et se retourna, giflant le cul du modèle à plusieurs reprises, se mordant la lèvre à la façon dont il s'agite. « On devrait se laver. »

Taehyung gémit d'épuisement pur. « T'as déjà entendu parler de soins ultérieurs, Jeongguk ? » Le jeune homme fronça un sourcil à cela et Taehyung leva la tête d'un air fatigué, souriant en toute connaissance de connaissance. « Tu me fais les honneurs ? »

Jeongguk roula les yeux avec tendresse, mais il finit par enlever son pantalon, jetant le préservatif et nettoya Taehyung. Il enleva ensuite les sous-vêtements du plus vieux et trouva adorable la façon dont il rougit d'un embarras soudain.

Après avoir tout fini, il s'allongea à côté du modèle, la fatigue l'envahit dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller. Il se retourna et vit Taehyung déjà en train de la regarder avec une lueur illisible dans les yeux. « Quoi ? » Il fronça les sourcils.

« Tu vas passer la nuit ici ? » Et si les oreilles et les yeux de Jeongguk ne le trompaient pas, il dirait que Taehyung _semblait_ presque _plein d'espoir_ , presque comme s'il avait l' _air de le supplier_.

Donc Jeongguk acquiesça. « Oui. Si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Bien », Taehyung sourit encore plus fort, se lovant instantanément à côté de Jeongguk avec une jambe autour de sa taille et la tête sur sa poitrine. « Parce que je suis câlin », il finit par un marmonnement endormi, lui donnant un doux baiser.

Et oui, c'était définitivement trop intime, mais Jeongguk ne s'y opposa pas du tout. En fait, il adorait ça.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

Ils ne deviennent pas officiellement des petits amis jusqu'à ce que Jeongguk assiste au défilé de mode auquel Taehyung avait été invité quelques semaines plus tôt.

Il voulait surprendre le modèle, alors il ne se donna pas la peine d'en parler à Taehyung lorsqu'il acheta le billet d'avion pour Los Angeles. Il acheta également un billet de spectacle coûteux à la première rangée, uniquement pour évaluer de près la réaction de Taehyung – et bien sûr, pour voir le mannequin dont il était si follement épris faire ce qu'il aimait le plus.

Jeongguk ne voulait pas discréditer les autres modèles parce qu'ils étaient tous étonnants à leur façon, mais ils semblaient tous _manquer de quelque chose_ – ou peut-être que c'était juste que Jeongguk était partial depuis qu'il avait goûté à Taehyung.

Et quand Taehyung sortit, Jeongguk suivit chacun de ses mouvements avec des yeux attentifs, se mordant la lèvre quand Taehyung regarda les photographes avec des yeux sexy à demi-cagoulés, l'air si _pécheur_ sur cette scène.

Jeongguk était trop occupé à être distrait par la présence sur scène des mannequins qu'il oublia presque qu'il voulait que Taehyung le remarque. Il finit par siffler – ce qui était totalement inapproprié pour un défilé de mode, mais peu importe. Qui s'en souciait.

Taehyung examina la foule une dernière fois et ses yeux atterrirent directement dans ceux de Jeongguk. Sa bouche s'ouvrit vaguement en signe de choc en voyant le plus jeune, son expression s'illuminant.

Jeongguk sourit quand il attira son attention. Il lui fit un clin d'œil, en disant, _tu l'as fait, bébé_.

Peut-être que Taehyung ne pouvait pas lire les mots correctement avec les flashs aveuglants venant des caméras au-dessus de lui, mais il sourit encore dans l'affirmation, et s'éloigna avec plus de confiance qu'avant.

°ºð

Quand le spectacle fut terminé, Jeongguk entra dans les coulisses et reçut un câlin de Taehyung avant qu'il ait la chance de respirer. Il attrapa Taehyung facilement, cependant, le tenant par ses cuisses nues tandis que Taehyung enroula ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, plantant un long baiser sur ses lèvres. « Tu es si incroyable. As-tu vraiment pris l'avion pour me voir ? »

« Dégoûtant. Jamais. J'ai entendu dire que Barbara serait là aussi, c'est pour ça. »

Taehyung roula des yeux face au sarcasme flagrant de Jeongguk, tapotant sur sa poitrine de façon ludique avant de passer ses doigts dans les cheveux stylés de Jeongguk, le décoiffant. « Merci », murmura-t-il, sa voix se fit de plus en plus silencieuse avec une pointe d'insécurité s'infiltrant. « Tu as aimé le spectacle ? »

« Bien sûr, je l'ai fait, mon ange », chuchota-t-il, ayant l'impression que ce moment était beaucoup trop privé pour un endroit aussi actif et bondé. « Tu étais tellement incroyable », il fit des baisers fantômes sur Taehyung, encore plus silencieux qu'avant, mais assez fort pour que Taehyung puisse entendre. « Le meilleur modèle de tous les temps, en fait. »

Taehyung serra les jambes autour de la taille de Jeongguk, souriant par gratitude. Il frappa doucement son front contre celui de Jeongguk, regardant ses lèvres. « Sors avec moi. »

« D'accord, seulement parce que tu l'as demandé. »

« Jeonggukkkk. »

Et bien sûr, la question n'avait pas été posée lors d'un dîner chic dans un cadre plus romantique, ou, eh bien, n'a même pas _été posée_ , plutôt comme _commandée_ , mais c'était _Taehyung_ donc bien sûr la réponse était –

« Je plaisante, je plaisante. J'adorerais être ton petit-ami », rit Jeongguk, mais ce fut raccourci quand Taehyung l'embrassa avec un sourire.

. ° •. ° •. ° •. ° •. °.

 **UN AN PLUS TARD.**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda ironiquement Jeongguk quand Taehyung se tient juste en face de lui, tout sourire avec son téléphone dans les mains.

« Juste poster une photo dans mon storie », expliqua Taehyung avec un sourire en forme de boîte. Il s'installa confortablement, assis sur les genoux de Jeongguk. Regardant l'écran du téléphone et jugeant d'après le cercle rouge en mouvement, Jeongguk savait que son petit ami enregistrait une vidéo. « Dis bonjour aux fans. »

« Hey », sourit Jeongguk à la caméra, donnant un petit signe de la main. Il enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Taehyung, caressant son ventre mou avec son pouce. « Tout le monde, allez souhaiter bonne chance à mon bébé avant qu'il monte sur scène ce soir. »

Taehyung rayonna positivement, les yeux plissés. « Mon petit-ami n'est-il pas le plus mignon, les gars ? »

« Pas aussi mignon que toi », marmonna Jeongguk, embrassant le côté de son cou.

« Ugh, que dites-vous, vous êtes tous les deux laids », dit Hoseok de quelque part hors de la caméra, le ton tout ludique. Jeongguk s'étouffa et Taehyung feignit l'offense, même en le montrant théâtralement en plaçant une main sur sa poitrine.

« _Bref_ , si vous regardez l'émission ce soir, montrez-moi des photos sur Twitter et je les retweeterai ! » Taehyung fit un signe de paix, arrêtant la vidéo avant que la fin de la minute.

« Nerveux ? »

Après que Taehyung ait téléchargé la vidéo dans sa storie, avec une légende ringarde et une tonne de connerie d'émojis, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et son petit ami curieux. « Un peu, mais je n'ai aucune raison de l'être. »

« Hmm et pourquoi ça ? Parce que tu sais que tu n'as pas de concurrence ? »

« Plutôt, parce que je sais que tu seras dans la foule à me regarder, à me soutenir, donc ça m'aidera à me sentir comme si je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter. »

Jeongguk sourit, serrant doucement le ventre de son copain, faisant rire Taehyung et se tortiller. « Wow, je sors avec un ringard. »

« Tais-toi, tu aimes ce ringard. »

« Je le fais », Jeongguk se pencha et embrassa Taehyung, qui ne perdit pas une seconde pour l'embrasser. Quelqu'un claqua des dents en désapprobation, et Jeongguk savait déjà qui c'était. Il grogna sous son souffle, s'éloignant de son petit ami pour regarder son manager. « Oui ? »

« Taehyung a besoin d'être là dans quelques minutes, et je sais que si je ne vous sépare pas maintenant, vous finirez probablement de nouveau par avoir un petit quelque chose à nouveau », dit Hoseok avec nonchalance. Comme l'idée qu'ils fassent ça ne lui donnait pas envie de frissonner de dégoût.

Enfer, Jeongguk était encore mortifié que son manager parlait encore de _ça_. L'humiliation était décuplée quand ledit manager l'utilisait encore contre le couple si librement. Okay, _d'accord_ , ils l'avaient fait _une fois_ et s'étaient fait prendre, _tout le monde passe à autre chose_.

C'était dommage que son manager n'arrive jamais à faire ça et à _laisser tomber_.

« Eh bien, je te reverrai bientôt », dit Jeongguk en tapotant les cuisses de Taehyung et son petit ami reçut le message, se levant. « Casse-toi une jambe, bébé. »

« Ugh, Jeongguk. Tu sais que je déteste cette phrase. »

Jeongguk rit, se levant aussi pour embrasser son petit ami sur le front. « Tu t'en sortiras bien, d'accord ? » Rassura-t-il, tendant la main pour emmêler leurs doigts ensemble. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime plus. »

« Est-ce que vous pouvez, s'il vous plaît, ne pas agir comme si vous alliez à la guerre ou quelque chose comme ça ? » Hoseok se moqua avec un roulement des yeux. Il enroula un bras autour des épaules de Taehyung pour l'éloigner de Jeongguk et montrant où les autres modèles étaient déjà alignés, comme si le plus jeune ne le savait pas.

Habituellement, avant chaque spectacle, Taehyung était un peu nerveux, et bien sûr, qui ne le serait pas ? Mais quand il vit ce sourire familier et fier dans la foule, l'encourageant, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait vraiment rien à perdre si, à la fin de la journée, il rentrait chez lui avec Jeongguk tous les soirs.


End file.
